Outdoor-type accommodation facilities known in the related art include wooden bungalows (cottages or huts). The cost of building a wooden bungalow is high and it requires several days to complete the construction work. While there are tent-type accommodation facilities, their durability is poor and they are not attractive, which limits their installation locations.
Keeping in mind the shortcomings of the background art discussed above, the inventor of the present invention and the like proposed a prefabricated dome in International Publication No. WO 01-44593. This prefabricated dome forms therein a semi-spherical space achieved by assembling a plurality of dome pieces constituted of styrene foam. The prefabricated dome, which can be constructed quickly at low cost, can be used as an outdoor accommodation facility, a residential building or the like.
The dome pieces disclosed in International Publication No. WO01/44593 have a shape achieved by dividing a semi-sphere from the zenith along meridians into 10 equal pieces. The size of the dome pieces is determined in conformance to the diameter of the floor portion of a living space and the height to the zenith. Thus, the individual dome pieces tend to be extremely large, and the transportability of such structural members is an issue yet to be adequately addressed.